David Hide
2014) |children=Oliver}} David Hide is a nurse who currently works in the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital. He started working in the department at the end of April 2016 as a replacement for Ben "Lofty" Chiltern who left the previous month. Early life David was married to Rosa Hide until 2014 for an unknown amount of time. During their marriage, she gave birth to their son, Ollie. Following their break-up, David became estranged from Rosa and also Ollie. Following his divorce, he had some time off from work, and he joined Holby ED after the Department of Work and Pensions decided that he was ready to return to nursing after a two year break. Time in the Emergency Department (2016-) David Hide had his first shift in the ED on 30 April 2016. Rita informed Dylan that she had been unable to get a word out of him, and thought that Charlie hadn't chosen the right person based on the interview. Nevertheless, he proved his abilities during the shift by providing comfort to a recovered alcoholic who later became involved in an incident outside the ED. Although she ultimately died, David impressed Connie and Dylan with his sound nursing skills. In May, new consultant Elle Gardner was unhappy with David when he loudly stated a patient's injuries in reception and a local woman who knew him heard. He was frustrated with himself for this, although Elle was friendly to him after. However, Elle kept referring to him as Dave, something he didn't like, although he didn't want to mention it to cause a problem. Later in the month, David overheard Robyn telling Louise how hard he was to talk to although he didn't appear to be that bothered by it. They later worked together in bringing a couple back together and after their shift, went to watch them get engaged at their mortality cafe. Robyn also suggested setting one up at the hospital too. The following week they were preparing for their first meeting in the The Hope & Anchor after their shift. David baked a cake and Robyn met Glen Thomas, a man whom she took an interest in. In July, David discovered that Glen had been lying about having a wife who'd died. He eventually confronted them and Glen was forced to admit the truth which resulted in Robyn going to David for support. after having been pushed by Jacob.]] The following monthEvents partially took place in an episode that aired in July, but took place in-universe in August., Glen was admitted to the ED with some severe facial lacerations and was seemingly drunk. However, it was later discovered that he had a brain tumour and that he'd lied to Robyn as she didn't want her having pity on him. David worked to get them back together and get him to tell her the truth which he eventually did. Despite initially rejecting treatment, Robyn was able to make him reconsider. Later that day, David accidentally nearly revealed the surprise party plans to Charlie for his 30th anniversary of working in the ED. Later in the day, his congratulation video to Charlie was shown where he summed up Charlie in one word as calm. Following the helicopter which Grace was inside crashing into the ED, Elle and David worked together in treating and calming down Connie. They eventually helped Connie get to her daughter, but she too had sustained a nasty head wound from the car crash. As Elle was later preparing to move Grace, she was alerted by David of Jacob in reception who had become angry at the child whose drone accidentally collided with the air ambulance causing it to crash. David attempted to intervene but Jacob pushed him away. After the situation had been resolved, David was among the staff who agreed to stay until the mess was cleaned up. In September at the pub, David shared a conversation with Duffy whom he opened up to about his son. She encouraged him to try to contact his son, despite the fact he was estranged from his former wife. This prompted David to leave his former wife Rosa a message asking her to call him back. Trivia *He always carries a multi-coloured bumbag around with him. *David gets frustrated when people call him "Dave". *He's a fantastic listener. Behind the scenes Jason Durr began filming in mid-January 2016. His first scenes aired on 30 April 2016 in the episode "Tangled Webs We Weave", the 33rd episode of series 30. "I'm delighted and thrilled to be joining this iconic BBC flagship show in its 30th year," said Jason. "I have to confess that I have a huge phobia of blood and needles so I'm hoping my time in Holby will help me overcome my lifelong fear!" In a trailer released in March 2016, David appears briefly in several scenes. It's revealed that he is shy, and Rita says to the rest of the staff she hasn't been able to get a word out of him. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Male characters Category:Nurses Category:2016 arrivals